Mating scar
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: A story about Kagome and Inuyasha's love and Koga's jealous rage. Plans for a future and a new life to live. Contains one lemon and swearing.


**Just a silly little story that I couldn't get out of my head. Review and be honest in what you say, I'd perfer a few mean ones as long as they were your honest opinions.**

Naraku was dead, the jewel was complete… I thought that when that happened that I'd be happy… so why do I cry so?

Kagome sniffed into her pillow. She rubbed her sore eyes and answered herself. I miss him so much, Inuyasha… ever since the jewel was smashed I knew that when I had finished my business in that world I would return to mine forever.

The well stopped working when I came back here to the present… so that must mean that I was right, I am no longer needed in the feudal era, so I can't go there anymore.

Kagome collapsed back onto her pillow and cried again. "Inuyasha" she gasped out. "I miss you so much, Inuyasha…"

She hadn't gone to school, her friends were really worried about her. She had to always lie that she was sick but now she didn't have to pretend or lie. She was sick to her core without the one she deeply loved.

Hojo had given her several remedies and she had finally told her friends and Hojo the truth, the feudal era, the well, the sacred jewel, Inuyasha and why she was so heartbroken.

Her girlfriends felt her pain and knew that only time could come close to healing her.

Inuyasha… I want to be with you! I should have never left!

Back in feudal Japan another soul was hurting. Inuyasha sat by the well holding the sacred jewel in his clawed hand.

"Now you can make your wish" Kagome had told him, pressing the jewel into his hands. He didn't want the little glass sphere he wanted her to stay with him. She walked up to him and started to remove the beads of subjugation but he put his own over hers to tell her silently that he wanted to keep them on.

Kagome looked at her friends with teary eyes and whispered a final goodbye before the tears fell and she dropped into the well or the final time.

Inuyasha had at once tried to follow her but he couldn't pass through anymore. His eyes were red with lots of tears and he hadn't eaten or slept in days.

"I was so blind" he murmured to himself. "What I really wanted was in front of me from the start. Kagome, I want to be with you. I wish-" the jewel glowed in response and Inuyasha stopped short and though about his wish.

He had wanted to be a full-fledged demon but now… all he wanted was a special girl back in his arms. "I wish…" he whispered to the jewel and it glowed white and the well behind him flashed in response.

He held the jewel as he got up and walked over to the well before taking a deep breath and falling into the depth.

Kagome had finished crying for now. Her mother and grandfather were out of town on a small vacation and Sota was at a friend's house for the weekend. Kagome was too upset to go and have fun so she stayed at the house wishing and trying to heal.

Kagome went into the bathroom and took out her mother's sleeping pills. If I could just escape reality for a little while. She swallowed the tablets and collapsed onto her bed and she was soon under the spell of the medicine.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and was overjoyed to see himself in Kagome's world. He ran to her house and jumped up to her bedroom window. He tapped gently and pulled it open.

It was dark inside the bedroom, Kagome's scent was strong in this room as was the scent of tears. Inuyasha saw her asleep in her bed and quietly got into her room shutting the window behind him.

He brushed her hair out of her face and sighed when he saw her beautiful face, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips before laying down next to her. He breathed in her sweet scent and let himself relax, wrapping an arm across her waist.

He leaned across and kissed away the tear tracks that stained her beautiful cheeks. He felt a little sad to see her this way. She was weak and sick and clearly had been miserable just like he had been.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'll never leave you again" he cuddled her close and then fell asleep with her in his arms.

The sun slowly filtered through the window and Inuyasha woke up and for a second couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing here. But then he saw Kagome and he remembered. He caressed her cheek softly and waited for her to wake up.

Kagome slowly came out of her haze. Stupid sleeping pills, gave me a headache. She complained to herself. She lay there still half asleep listening to the sound of her heart, wait… that's not my heart I'm feeling!

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of golden eyes inched away from her own. She gasped and covered her eyes. I'm still asleep, I'm dreaming…

She peeked out from between her fingers and saw Inuyasha's smug smile and long silver hair with golden eyes that had captured her heart.

He slowly reached up and pulled her hands away from her face "No more hiding, Kagome" he murmured.

Kagome trembled and whispered "Inuyasha? How…?"

He pulled out the sacred jewel and handed it to her. "I wished for the well to always work for us, Kagome, I came to take you back. I want you to be with me" he moved closer and kissed her lips.

Kagome's lips trembled under his and then she kissed back. "Oh god, if I'm dreaming, don't ever wake me up" Kagome whispered and snaked her arms around his neck. Inuyasha had his hands against her back and strained her closer.

Inuyasha pulled back to let her breathe. She clung to him as if she would die if she wasn't with him.

"I promise you that you aren't asleep, Kagome I love you" Inuyasha's golden eyes looked very seriously into her chocolate brown ones.

Kagome sat up and stared down at him "What?" she asked quietly as a whisper.

He smiled and sat up next to her, holding both her hands in his. "I love you" he said slowly and clearly. "Kagome, say something" he whispered to her.

Kagome smiled, tears of joy running down her face. She tackled him in a flying hug "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too!" she said happily on top of him now both on the floor.

Inuyasha kissed her so softly, so sweetly that she felt as if she was going to melt. Inuyasha murmured in her ear quietly "No more tears Kagome"

Kagome wiped her eyes and smiled slightly. "Sorry"

Inuyasha smiled then sat up and pulled the sacred jewel out of his pocket. "I think you deserve a wish after all this"

Kagome held the little pink jewel in her hands and closed her eyes and wished the correct wish. The good and evil inside the jewel was set free and their souls could move on, the long tail of misery that had been painted by those who converted the jewel was now ended forever.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in her room together watching the sunlight play through the window. Kagome smiled, her cheeks were still a little pale but now had a healthy glow, her brown eyes sparkled and she was happy.

They had been together for three days and had gotten a little hot and heavy more than once, but had never gone all the way as Inuyasha didn't want to pressure her if she wasn't ready.

(Lemon! you have been warned!)

Inuyasha could smell the happiness coming off her and smiled also, he had recovered from his weakness in a day. He kissed her hair and felt Kagome's heart skip a beat. He smiled and slyly let one hand sneak around her waist then down one leg.

Kagome whimpered in response, Inuyasha enjoyed the sound and ran his clawed fingers down her again even slower. She trembled and gasped out "What are you doing?"

He smiled and whispered "Showing you how much I love you" his other hand turned her head to his so he could kiss her. Kagome turned properly and ended up wrapping her legs around his waist, Inuyasha groaned into her mouth and slipped his tongue between her lips loving it when she gasped in pleasure.

He lowered her onto the bed and kissed down her throat and as far down her chest as her clothing let him. Kagome moaned at his tender kisses, she helped him shrug out of his under shirt then out of her own.

Inuyasha growled when he saw some lacy white material around her chest . "What the hell is this?" he asked holding the edge of it.

Kagome blushed "It's called a bra"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and made her blush even more. He curled a claw under the edge of it and tore it off her. She squeaked in surprise and covered her breasts with her arms. "Hey, that was my favourite one!" she scolded.

Inuyasha laughed "Whatever it was in the way" Kagome turned her face away in embarrassment. Inuyasha nuzzled her exposed throat and gently left a love bite in its sensitive area. Kagome arched against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slithered down to play with her breasts and he loved the soft whimpers of pleasure she let out while he worked.

Kagome caught her fingers on his necklace and pulled it over his head. He stared at her in amazement, the subjugation beads were off, she couldn't control him anymore. Kagome slipped his pants off while he was distracted and he growled in displeasure.

"Not so fast" he said huskily and helped her wriggle out of her skirt. He did the same thing to her panties as he did to her bra.

She wasn't very happy about that "Inuyasha, I'm not going to have any underwear left at this rate!"

"I wouldn't mind that"

She rolled her eyes "Of course you wouldn't"

"Kagome, shut up" Inuyasha said as he went back to kissing her body. Kagome did shut up as his lips travelled down her stomach, she cried out when he licked her navel, gently teasing her hot body until she thought she would melt.

Kagome leaned up and nipped his ear. He supported her body against his as she slowly kissed and licked his jaw and neck. Her hand went to his shoulder, where it met his neck and her powers surged for a second but that was soon forgotten.

Inuyasha felt a burn on his shoulder but didn't pay any attention to it as Kagome was trailing butterfly kisses down his chest. He moaned and growled softly at her tender ministrations, running her fingers as lightly as a moth's wing down his chest to his hips.

Inuyasha kissed her lips passionately and she whimpered "Inuyasha, are we really going to do this or are you teasing me?" she gasped out.

Inuyasha paused his kisses to answer "I won't do it unless you're ready"

"I'm ready, I want this" Kagome sighed into his ear.

"Are you sure Kagome?" he asked, he didn't want to do it unless she was really sure about what she was getting into.

"Yes" she moaned as his lips covered her mouth.

Inuyasha positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her, kissing her lips a little harder than normal to help with any pain. Kagome let out a small pained cry as she felt her virgin barrier break.

Inuyasha kissed away the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she stopped gasping. Kagome let him know that she was fine and cried out in pleasure as he began to move inside her.

Inuyasha was gentle at first but then as his desire became stronger he became less controlled. Kagome cried out his name and threw back her head and moaned loudly when he pushed all the way inside her.

Inuyasha bit down on her neck as he came, Kagome's body jumped then she came and they lay together exhausted.

(End of lemon)

Kagome fell asleep in his arms her body worn out and her heartbeat erratic. Inuyasha gently licked her neck where his bite wound was until it had stopped bleeding, her skin was so soft and her blood was sweet. He then cuddled her close and fell asleep also.

Kagome woke up first, quiet early in the morning as the sun hadn't risen yet. She got out of bed and pulled on a thin lacy dressing gown then walked to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes as the bright light came on and then looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes sparkled and she had a bit of a blush across her cheeks. She stretched then a pain was felt in her shoulder. She pulled her dressing gown out of the way so she could see what had hurt her. On her shoulder where it joined with her neck was a bit mark that had swirling blood red patterns headed into the centre of the mark on her neck.

She touched it lightly and felt it pulse under her fingers.

She got in the shower and looked down at herself when her sides stung slightly. She saw cuts on her waist. She knew that they were Inuyasha's claw marks left in a moment of passion. She couldn't remember him hurting her at all. They weren't serious wounds and would be better in a few days. She put some bandages on her torso to speed the recovery.

She tip toed into her room and pulled on a dress that was emerald green with blue flowers sown along the hem and across her torso. It hid the bandages very nicely.

Kagome sat down at her desk and looked in the mirror at her neck wound. She felt demonic powers in it when she pressed it lightly, but her body wasn't purifying it like it would normally. Very strange.

Inuyasha watched her examine the mark, he felt guilty that he had marked her without her permission. He pulled on his pants and stood behind her.

Kagome smiled up at him "Good morning"

"Morning" he kissed her gently "How did you sleep?"

Kagome blushed slightly "Very well, thanks" she felt her neck and asked "Hey do you know what this is?"

Inuyasha felt the guilt appear again and sighed "Yeah" he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "I keep forgetting that you're not from my world, it's a mating scar" he gently ran a clawed finger along the patterns of the mark, her skin was really sensitive and she shivered slightly.

"When a demon or half-demon finds a mate he marks her and she becomes his, they are bound to each other to beyond death" he sighed "I'm sorry"

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

Inuyasha leaned down onto her shoulder and answered "I marked you without thinking, if you ever loved someone else you can't be with them because this" he touched her neck "means you belong to me forever"

Kagome blinked in wonder. "What's wrong with that? I only love you, I don't want anyone else, and I never will. Now stop moping" she pulled his head up and said. "Don't you have one?"

Inuyasha smirked and brushed his hair to the side to show her his mark that was exactly like hers, only his held a little bit of spiritual powers that linked them together.

Kagome was so happy, they would be together forever! She kissed the mark as gently as a caressing feather making him shiver, gasp and hold her tightly.

"Stop feeling guilty Inuyasha" she scolded him "It's not that fair as I marked you first" she told him remembering her power surge.

Inuyasha looked confused then laughed "Oh yeah, I forgot"

Kagome smiled at his laughter and then pulled him up "Come on, I'll make breakfast"

My last day at school. Kagome smiled out of the window dreamily, soon she would move permanently to feudal Japan with Inuyasha.

The official rumour was that she was moving to a far-away school but her friends knew the truth, Hojo had been the most badly affected by the fact that she was leaving with another man and had at once tried to convince her otherwise.

She had shown him her mating scar and told him that half-demons mate for life and she was his chosen, this mark showed everyone that she was his and he was hers. He told her that he would always be there if she changed her mind.

The friends bullied her into promising to return as often as she could. "If you don't we'll find a way through that well and strangle you!" Kagome laughed nervously and promised.

The school had thrown her a small leaving party that she was very moved by. She had a bag full of goodbye cards and she promised to never forget them all.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were in the feudal era building their house, Inuyasha hated being away from her but wanted to surprise her when she did at last turn up. Kagome was looking forwards to seeing her new home but she had to finish her school year.

Kagome's mother and Grandpa were happy for her and told her to go and do what made her the happiest. Sota cried and said he was really going to miss her and made her a family photo to take with her so they wouldn't forget each other.

The bell rang and snapped Kagome out of her day dream, she put her stuff in a bag and started her last walk home. This will be the last time I walk down this street, and the last time I walk up these steps to the shrine! Where did all that time go?

Kagome shook her head and went into her room. She pulled on a tight necked top with short sleeves and crescent moons in gold along the bottom of the top that was red. She had black leggings and a gold belt. After a second of considering she put a red chocker ribbon on her throat to hide the mating scar until she was ready for her feudl era friends to see it.

She took a deep breath and fell into the well. She looked up and laughed in delight when she saw the blue sky above her. "I'm home" she sighed and haled herself out of the well.

She gasped when she saw someone waiting for her. "Koga?"

"Hey Kagome, how've you been?" he asked moving away from the tree he had been leaning against.

Kagome felt her mating scar pulse angrily at his presence. She rubbed it quickly and answered "Fine thanks, how's life for you?" she asked back her arm at her side again.

Koga didn't notice her discomfort. "Good, I heard a rumour that you were settling down here?"

Kagome nodded "I'm moving in somewhere in the village" she looked towards the village then smiled when she saw the beautiful scenery.

Koga had an idea to spend more time with her "Hey Kagome, why don't you come back to our tribe for a while, we can throw a small celebration for your moving"

Kagome clapped her hands together in glee. "Wow, you'd do that?" he nodded. Kagome thought about it then shook her head "No, maybe another time, I have to see my new house and unpack"

Koga grabbed her arm. "Please, I'll have you back by sunset. Ginta and Hakkaku have been missing you like crazy"

Kagome hesitated then sighed and said "Sure, but I when I say I want to go back; I go back no complains or excuses" Koga laughed and agreed picking her up and running in a torrent of air.

Kagome waved madly when she saw her wolf demon friends. "Ginta! Hakkaku!"

They waved back. "Hey, Kagome!"

"Kagome's back!"

When Koga landed in the tribes mist Kagome was hugged and high fived by all her wolf like friends and the children (Cubs really) and the wolfs themselves as well as their small cubs.

"Kagome, good to see that you've found your way back!" Ginta said and earned a flying hug from her.

"Good to be back! I've missed you all so much!"

Hakkaku laughed and then opened his arms and said "Where's my hug?"

Kagome looked in her pockets "So sorry I must have left it at home" the crowd laughed loudly at her joke. "Just kidding" Kagome smiled and hugged him too. "Hey you cut your hair!"

Hakkaku ran a hand over the short cropped style. "Not really, it got sliced off by a demon when he was aiming for my head"

Kagome squeaked in horror "Oh dear. Be more careful"

Koga was jealous of his two best friends, she was giving all her attention to them and to the cubs, why not to him? He growled when three small demons pulled on her arms to take her away in a stupid game.

Kagome played with the small kids and the actual wolves all adored her, always following her around like lost kittens. She tried to learn them all by name but they all looked alike to her.

Koga put an arm around her and she winced when her mark pulsed at the presence of another demon male. She shrugged it off and said "What's up Koga?"

"Kagome, I have something for you. This way" he led her to a cave it was very dark at the back.

"Koga I can't see" Kagome said with her hands in front of her. "Koga?" she couldn't see him, feel him or hear him. "Koga!" she called louder.

"Hang on, I'll just be a second" he replied at last. A small light was born when he lit a candle. "Knew these would come in handy" he commented.

The cave back was bare and there wasn't anything special about it that Kagome could see. "Koga? What are you trying to show me?" she asked him a little impatiently.

Koga sighed he walked around her and put his hands on her shoulders while he was behind her. "Stand here" he steered her forwards then with his other hand tilted her head up to the ceiling.

"Oh Wow!" Kagome said. There were diamonds in the roof of the cave and each one was in the shape of a six pointed star. "It's amazing!" she reached up as if she could touch one but of course they were out of her reach like the real stars.

Koga waited until she was fully distracted then he bit her.

Kagome yelped and struggled. Kagome's mark was flaring bright red in anger and repelled Koga instantly. Her spiritual powers surged again and he was thrown back off her. She staggered away from him then collapsed and held a hand to her bleeding neck, it wasn't bleeding anymore!

Koga groaned and got up "That wasn't very nice" he said.

Kagome looked up at him fearfully "What are you doing?"

Koga yanked her choker away from her neck "I'm going to mark you, you'll be mine forever" Koga pulled her closer.

Kagome screamed "Koga wait you don't understand!" she yelped again when his teeth broke the skin of her throat. Inuyasha's mark healed it as soon as it was made. Koga looked at her confused then his eyes settled on Inuyasha's mark.

He stared and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kagome bore the mating mark of another demon? His Kagome? Someone else had taken her!

Kagome's spiritual powers bombed out of her again and she ran crying towards the exit. Ginta and Hakkaku met her at the entrance. "Sis, what's wrong?" they still called her sister because she was like a lovable little sister to them.

Kagome sobbed onto Ginta "Koga… he-he tried to-" she sobbed out from in between gasps. "He tr-tried to mark me!" she touched her neck where she had been bitten and some blood was still there but no marks.

Hakkaku and Ginta were appalled. Koga sunk that low to make Kagome his?

Hakkaku gasped "Oh no! He managed it!" he touched Inuyasha's mark.

Kagome shook her head and wiped her eyes "No that's not his. Inuyasha gave that to me" she smiled but soon started crying again from the shock of the attack "Oh Ginta, why'd he do that!" she sobbed.

The boys patted her on the back and tried to comfort and sooth her, they had kind hearts.

Kagome hid behind them when a growl was heard from the cave. "Inuyasha?" Koga stood there looking furious "That Fucking Bastered mated with you?"

Hakkaku gasped and he jumped forwards with Ginta to hold him down "Run away Kagome! Run to Inuyasha, he's the only one who stands a chance of beating Koga!"

Ginta got punched in the chest and sent partly flying. But he got up and growled nervously before helping Hakkaku to pin him down in his fury. "Run sis, he'll hurt you!"

Kagome turned and ran stumbling through tears and all the other wolves got out of her way to hurry her on. One big dog like wolf ran next to her and picked her up when she tripped and ran with her on his back.

He stopped at the beginning of a forest Kagome shouted her thanks as she ran into the woods. The trees masked sounds and Kagome jumped at every snapping twig and catch in the trees, expecting Koga to be there a second later.

She ran and ran until her legs couldn't run anymore. She collapsed breathing hard under a tree shaped like an umbrella. There was a quiet rustling in the trees that gave away a stealthy creature. Kagome sat up and tried to hide in the roots of the huge tree, she knew it was pointless but she had to do something.

She waited and watched fearfully for the creature to appear. She let out a cry of relief when she saw Inuyasha enter the glade. "Inuyasha" she said, crying again.

He turned and saw her and at once rushed to her side. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked holding her as she cried, she was crying in relief, joy and fear as now Koga might come after him as well.

"I came through the well and Koga was waiting to talk to me" Inuyasha growled slightly. Kagome held his Kimono tighter and continued "I went back to his tribe to see all of my friends there and tell them the good news-sob- Koga took me into a cave and he-sob- he tried to mark me!"

Inuyasha gasped and growled in anger. "Why that scrawny wolf, I'll rip his skinny legs off!" he cursed and picked Kagome up and started to run towards the village.

Kagome rested for a while then said "He went ballistic when he saw your mark" she touched the mating mark he gave her. "Ginta and Hakkaku held him back while I ran away. I hope they didn't get hurt"

Inuyasha nuzzled her hair, looking for her lips "Remind me to thank them when I next see them" he kissed her lips softy, gently, Kagome felt like she was melting with the amount of care that was in his kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. They had stopped moving, lost in the kiss. Kagome whimpered when his tongue slid between her lips and caressed the inside of her mouth. "No more tears, Kagome" he whispered.

Kagome smiled but then her spiritual sense felt someone coming.

"Inuyasha!" a low evil voice growled out from the undergrowth. Koga stalked out from the shadows and held his claws ready.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and stood in front of her. Koga moved with the speed of the wailing western wind and slashed Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha held the wound wincing slightly and shouted. "Koga, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Koga was staring at Inuyasha's shoulder in horror, the slash had opened Inuyasha's shirt a little and his Mating scar was shown. Koga was shaking with rage. "How dare you take my woman!" he charged again and punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

Inuyasha felt his ribs crack and at once threw Blades Of Blood. Koga was badly hit but he was so mad he didn't feel the pain and kept attacking.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of danger and then yelled at him "Koga, she chose me, get over it! It over!"

Koga snarled and kicked Inuyasha's legs out from under him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted when Koga unsheathed his sword. Kagome ran forwards and got between the blade and her lover.

Kagome screamed when the blade cut into her hand. Everyone was frozen for a terrible second that iced over forever. Kagome's eyes flowed with painful tears as she saw the blade had stabbed right through her palm and out the back of her hand. It was too painful to move and she was shaking in the effort not to break down sobbing.

Koga pulled the sword out of her hand and she yelled in pain. She fell to her knees and held her bleeding hand close to her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha could hardly move from the pain in his ribs so just held her elbow in a silent comfort and an ask to be told if she was badly hurt. Kagome slowly leaned down onto his chest and whimpered in pain.

Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Kagome…why'd you do that?"

Kagome didn't answer, he knew the answer. She loved him so much that she did something stupid like that. He held her tightly ignoring his aching ribs, burying his nose in her beautiful raven black hair that smelt of strawberries and cherry blossoms. Sweet, pure and innocent, how could anyone heartless enough to willngly lay a harmful hand on her?

Koga had just sat there in a horror struck silence. He had hurt Kagome… he felt like stabbing himself, he had caused her pain. "Kagome?" he asked reaching out to her.

She cringed away from him and Inuyasha managed to sit up and protect her. "Stay the hell away from her!"

"Kagome I'm sorry" he said anyway.

Kagome nodded, shaking in fear of him now. He had ruined any chance at winning her, then he remembered that she was beyond his reach forever now she had been marked. He stood silently and started to leave but he said just before he left "I'm sorry, Kagome, and Mutt-face take care of her or I'll rip your head off"

He vanished back into the woods like a shadow in the dim light.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't move for a long time. Inuyasha got up when his ribs had fully healed and then held Kagome's hurt hand in his.

"You idiot, you didn't have to hurt yourself for my sake" he whispered as he gently licked her wound clean healing her as he did so, it was a known fact that demons could heal their mates if both wore the mark.

Kagome gasped as her hand healed and Inuyasha pulled her close to him and asked "Are you ready to go to our new home?"

Kagome looked up at him and nodded before she passed out from such a hectic day. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms and carried her to their new home. When he reached the clearing where their house was he shook her awake.

"Wake up, Kagome. We're here" he murmured into her hair by her ear.

She felt his warm breath and heard his words and slowly blinked awake. "Hmmm?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes like a small child. "Where?" she asked a little clearer.

He set her on the floor and held her to support her sleepy body while it remembered how to stand "Home" he said simply.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of their house.

It was like a fairy-tale cottage, there were roses and flowering vines growing up the walls and blossoms leaning over the house, the sacred tree was in the background its top seen over the tops of lots of trees around it. The house had a sweet shingled roof and a bamboo curtain that covered the door and that was painted warm welcoming colours. The scent of a fire could be smelt coming from the house and there was a small patch that was meant to be a small garden for food while another less tidy one was for flowers.

Kagome gasped then sighed in happiness. "It's so wonderful!" she said and threw her arms around him to share the moment with him.

Inuyasha smiled "I saw something similar in one of the books at your mother's house and I thought that you'd like something similar"

Kagome walked forwards and pulled the curtain aside and walked inside. There was a fire in the middle of the room a pile of blankets and furs for a bed, some paintings from her old home to decorate the walls and a small cabinet for food and small possessions.

Kagome felt strong arms fold over her stomach and she leaned back into his embrace. "It's all so wonderful, Inuyasha. Thank you" she leaned her head back and kissed him.

He smiled down at her and said "No, thank you. I'm glad you came and changed my life" he kissed her strongly then they both settled down in the bed area and Kagome quickly fell asleep.

Inuyasha watched his angel sleep in his arms and sighed into her hair while she snuggled closer in her sleep. He nuzzled her neck and she whimpered. He licked her mark and she gave a small half squeak half moan, he loved the sound but then he realised his own tiredness and fell asleep quickly also.

**What do you think? R&R please!**


End file.
